Nirvana ?
by OlympusAnonymous
Summary: The love story of Adonis and Alexandria. But Alexandria's best friend, Liam, is secretly in love with her. He knows better than to be jealous of Adonis but he just cant help himself. I'm still working on it...


Chapter 1

Unexpected Arrival

As I stood there watching, waiting for the new guy hoping he likes me. Maybe he's from another faraway place, like England. No, that would be stupid. Why would an English guy go to school here?

Anyway there's this new girl from Spanish class and I think she's giving me the look. What's the look? I don't even know what the look is! So I decided to talk to her after class. I asked her "Did you give me the look?" And she answered, "Oh, so you didn't notice? Adonis was totally staring at you!"

I didn't notice Adonis staring at me. Why would he be staring at me? "You know what; I don't even know who you are yet." I said. "I'm Catherine. The new girl who's going to knock you all down! I met him when I went to Fordchester, I followed him here and I'm not afraid to admit it," she said.

As Catherine was giving her speech, I noticed Adonis walking toward us but Catherine didn't notice because she was still talking about her love for Adonis. I thought he was going to come over and talk to me because, according to crazy Catherine, he was looking at me. I smiled at him but he just turned and stalked off in the other direction. I was sure he'd seen me smile at him but then why did he turn away? I felt burned. Maybe it was better that he didn't see me smile at him to make me look less like a dork.

I didn't notice Catherine follow Adonis to wherever he went but the next second I was looking at Liam. Liam was wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen. "Guess what?" he asked. "I made the team!" he said. Liam had tried out for basketball. "That's great!" I said, weakly. "You seem less than happy. Why?" he asked. "Well, you know Adonis, the new guy, I think he likes me," I said.

"What?" he said outraged. I didn't expect this. "Well, I'm not sure exactly, I'm not a guy." "You're probably right, I mean, who wouldn't like you?" he said. Isabel appeared beside Liam, "Hey, did I hear right? Adonis likes you?" she said.

"She's not sure yet, Isabel," Liam said. Isabel went quiet at the look he'd given her. Isabel had a sort of secret crush on Liam but it was kind of obvious to everyone who saw how Isabel acted around him. The only one who seemed oblivious to how she acted around Liam was… Liam. It was kind of comical really but I didn't want to tell Liam that Isabel liked him; I didn't want to burst his bubble.

I thought they made a cute couple, but the problem was that Liam seemed indifferent to Isabel. This somehow made me happy, though I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I thought his ignorance was cute? Anyway I could tell that Isabel was a bit shocked to see Liam so worked up. He wasn't usually like this. "Come on," he gestured to Isabel. They walked to their next class at the East wing while I went to the Chemistry lab on the West wing. I felt lonely and alone. I wish I had someone by my side too. The image of Adonis walking toward me filled my mind until I shook it off.

By the time I walked to Chemistry, I had made a conclusion.

Chapter 2

Adonis and Alexandria

My conclusion is that I myself thought Adonis liked me. And I knew my theory was right when he approached me during history after lunch. "This seat taken?" he flashed me his blinding smile. His set of even teeth seemed to glow, like him. Now that I got to look at him closely, he was pale. His light blond hair was paler than he was, if that were even possible. It was the color of melting butter on warm toast. I felt the exact same sensation in my gut as he studied me with his emerald eyes.

"No," I answered a little too late. He sat down and moved the seat closer by an almost imperceptible amount. "I'm Adonis," he said holding out his hand. "Alexandria," I said shaking his outstretched hand. "Alexandria, as in the capital of Egypt?" he laughed. I liked my name. It seemed different, unique. My parents told me that I was conceived there. You see, my father was an archaeologist and my mother was a writer. "What's wrong with my name?" I asked defensively. "Nothing," he said although he was still smiling slightly. "It's a beautiful name," he added. "It's perfect for you" I caught myself looking deeply into his blue green eyes. I quickly turned away. The first thing you needed to know was that, in the movies, looking deeply into someone's eyes was well… for movies. It wasn't natural for it to happen in real life. But then isn't that what they just did?

I gave myself a mental shake. _What's wrong with you Alexandria_, she told herself. Just then the Chemistry teacher walked in and started writing on the board. He didn't notice that there was a new student. Nobody brought it up yet. Adonis took notes every few minutes occasionally looking around at the other students who weren't as studious as he was. "Is everyone always like this?" And he caught me staring at him. He pretended not to notice as he indicated the bored looking students.

"Well, not everyone cares about their grades," I said, "At least as much as you." I smiled. He seemed to like it because he studied my face even closer. "I can see you don't seem to care about your report card too," he smirked. I looked down at my open, but empty, notebook. "If you must know," I said hotly, "I won the school spelling bee seven times in a row in grade school." I was an avid reader so I knew a lot of words. He was stunned. "I never expected you to be a spelling champion," he said. As he looked me up and down, I felt as if he didn't think I was smart enough which infuriated me. What if he thought I was a dork, or a geek? That infuriated me even more.

"What's it to you?" I asked annoyed. "I happen to be a spelling champion too," he said. "Oh," I said relieved. I felt like I should apologize but I was still mad at him for making me feel so self-conscious. What was there to feel self-conscious about? It was just Adonis. Then again, Adonis was special. I didn't know why Adonis made me feel the way I felt when I was around him.

I never remembered feeling this way about a boy. Liam and I never had this problem. Sure, Liam was protective, but so is my dad. It must be in the nature of men to look out for people who they care about. I was sure that if Adonis got to know me he would care about me too.

At least I hoped he would because that was exactly what I felt about him.

Chapter 3

The Announcement

After Chemistry, I met up with Liam and Isabel. They were arguing in front of the lockers that were ours. As I reached them, the speakers blared to life. "Good morning students," called a prim voice. "There will be a performance of the play A Midsummer Night's Dream next month and auditions will be held at the auditorium tomorrow at three." The students started to continue what they've been doing. Isabel continued arguing with Liam, "We should audition Liam," she persisted. "Also, this year's winter dance will be held at The Katarina Hotel. That is all thank you," When she finished the whole hallway was buzzing. "The Katarina Hotel?" I asked and disbelieving. "That is like the hottest place in Delomore Abbey right now," Isabel gushed.

"Who are you taking to the dance, Liam?" she suddenly added pretending to fix her striped scarf. "I'm not sure if I am going to go, actually," he said and Isabel's head snapped up to look at Liam. "You can't miss this opportunity, Liam, it is The Katarina Hotel," I added. He turned to look at me and I avoided eye contact between us.

"You know, Liam," Isabel said innocently, "Since you're not going and I guess I'm not going too," She glanced at Liam then at me and I gave her a slight nod. "Do you want to maybe do something… together?" she asked biting her lip nervously. "I'll think about it," he smiled and a group of freshmen girls stopped to stare at him.

Isabel was absolutely glowing. _Good for Isabel, _I thought glumly. I knew I was not supposed to be jealous and I tried to look for another emotion that would perfectly describe how I felt at that moment but I just couldn't. I put on my smile and beamed at Isabel. She was too busy looking at Liam that she hadn't noticed it at all.

I tried to think positive. I could just not go to the dance I guess but then I'd miss everything fun. I could go but I'd look like a total idiot. I could ask someone but I was too proud to do that. Just when it seemed that my dilemma was never going to be solved. A thought hit me.

Adonis, He could ask me! Except that he is way too hot and good-looking. Both of which would just make me seem even more like a dork in comparison. Although I was easily the prettiest girl in the whole school, everyone was way too scared to ask me because they were too frightened by my father, who definitely had a dark sense of humor.

Liam turned and stalked toward his next class. Isabel turned to face me, "It's as good as a yes," she beamed. "What am I going to wear? What about the shoes? And where would I get the right accessories?" she blurted out. She sighed and took a deep breath as if she was really exhausting herself by thinking of these things. She blabbered on and on. I was looking at Liam, his back to me just then he turned to look at me. I smiled my brilliant, gleaming smile hoping that he would think I was the girl that he should be taking to the dance and I instantly felt guilty again. _I am not jealous of Isabel_, I told myself firmly.

Chapter 4

A Good Feeling

I walked to my next class feeling like I was the worst friend Isabel could ever have and feeling guilty that I still wanted to go with Liam. I looked down at my shoes feeling ashamed.

Just as I rounded the corner, I hit someone and I fell down sending objects flying all around me. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" I said gathering books and papers from the floor. I was going to rant some more at the guy who bumped me when I saw his face.

It was Adonis. And he was holding out his hand to help me up.

"Need help?" he asked giving me a smile that would have gotten a perfect ten… if I hadn't been so embarrassed at the time. "Um... Yeah, yes," I said weakly taking his hand. It was smooth and cool as if he had plunged it into water. I pulled myself up and gazed into his green eyes thinking about the way it reminded her of the forests she used to go camping in when she was younger.

He still didn't let go of her hand. In fact he swung it confidently between them. He was casual about it. I was feeling awkward and nervous.

"By any chance are you heading to Mr. Parks' class?" he asked letting go of her hand. "Yes," I answered. "Well Alexandria," he said, "Would you mind if I walk you to your next class?" This was almost too good to be true. He held out his hand like they used to in the olden days. I eyed it suspiciously, he was kidding right? "Okay," I said tentatively but I didn't take his hand. He drew it back looking disappointed.

It seemed like he was the kind of guy who didn't get turned down often. She understood why. He had a smile that made her heart skip a beat and a gorgeous face that made her breath catch in her chest. You could see it in the eyes of the girls who looked at him. They all said the same thing: they all wanted him.

Alexandria was certainly no different than the others.

He walked taking long strides and she just managed to keep up with him as he strutted down the corridor. "So Alexandria," he said. "Do you like A Midsummer Night's Dream?" he asked completely out of the blue. "Oh," I said taken aback, "I guess it isn't that bad."

He pondered that and gave her a dazzling smile that stopped her in her tracks. She felt a similar grin spreading across her face. "Do you want to go to the play with me?" he asked taking her by surprise again. "Oh, Umm…," I hesitated. "Why are you asking me? There must be plenty of other girls who would want to go with you." His smile faltered and he asked, "You don't want to go? With me?" he asked and I saw his confidence waver for a while. "N-no, I want to go with you," I stammered. His mouth stretched across his pale face again as he regained his composure. "I just wondered why me," I said. "Because I have a good feeling about you," he said. Her head spun.

Chapter 5

Jealous

I took a seat in Mr. Parks' class and settled in. After my encounter with Adonis, I was infuriated with him. He was so cocky and so gorgeous and he was totally in to her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He got her to accept his invitation to the dance just with a couple of dazzling smiles and sweeping gestures.

Adonis took the empty seat beside her. She forgot that she was mad at him when she looked at him. I continued the conversation, "What do you mean." He looked over to her and gazed at her curiously. "I meant that you're special," he said. "Even more so than the others," he added when I was about to interrupt.

That quieted me instantly. He thought I was special.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the hour but I kept glancing his way only to look down ashamed because he was looking at me. His sparkling eyes gazed at her with such intensity that it took her a while to pull herself together and look away. But that wasn't enough because he'd caught her several times and he stifled a chuckle each time he did.

She was conscious that Adonis's eyes weren't the only ones looking at her after a while. It became apparent that some people were looking at her and wondering why Adonis was practically staring at me. She didn't care though because her mind was too full of him that she didn't have enough space for anything else.

When the bell rang she let out a sigh and briskly walked out of the classroom knowing that Adonis was looking at her. She looked back and saw his green eyes, his pale blond hair as it glimmered in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. When she wrenched her gaze away from him she bumped into Liam but he caught her just as she was about to fall. She looked up at his face and saw he was looking at Adonis with a strange look in his eyes that resembled jealousy.

Alexandria shrugged it off thinking she imagined it and she yanked Liam away and headed for the exit. As soon as she took a breath of fresh air Liam asked, "Why was he looking at you like that?" I already knew who he was talking about. "Well, He asked me to attend the recital," I said casually but I couldn't contain my excitement. "Isn't it great!" I sighed. "He asked me Liam," I said bouncing up and down. He looked disappointed and I stopped celebrating. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked quietly. He gave a weak smile. Just then Isabel bounded down the stairs and distracted Liam for a second.

As they walked to the cafeteria, Liam threw two tickets labeled _A Midsummer Night's Dream _into a trashcan lying nearby when he was sure that Alexandria wasn't looking.


End file.
